Grateful
by spwarkle
Summary: "Just because you're the girl with the voice doesn't mean I can just forgive you! You lied about everything. You lied about who you were, how am I supposed to believe anything else you told me? I'm sorry Mitchie but it's too late to change things now."


**Hey again! This is an idea I've had for agea now and I just wrote it up. I'm not too keen on the ending but anyway.**

"Just because you're the girl with the voice doesn't mean I can just forgive you! You lied about everything. You lied about who you were, how am I supposed to believe anything else you told me? I'm sorry Mitchie but it's too late to change things now." Those are the words that Shane Grey told me after final jam. There wasn't a 'congratulations' or a 'well done!' in sight, just a blunt few sentences before he walked out of my life.

I know what you're wondering. Why do I care? As far as I was concerned, it was already over with Shane Grey. He had stopped talking to me six weeks ago, why would I have thought I had a chance with him? I just did. When he started singing along to _my _song at final jam and I found out that after everything I was the girl with the voice, I just thought he had forgive me. It turns out I wasn't so right. Shane Grey wanted nothing to do with me, a poor girl whose Mum was a cook.

I didn't see him for the rest of Camp. He avoided me, I avoided him. I could have tried harder but I wasn't up to it. Caitlyn was there for me, she was there every night when I woke up after reliving one of the happier times at camp, one of the times with Shane. Caitlyn was always there to comfort me when I broke down. Nobody else cared. I was still the girl that had lied, still the girl who had faked everything. Nobody stopped to think that maybe, beneath the lie, I had only acted like myself.

It lasted throughout the last week of camp and I can honestly say that I would never have thought I would be glad to leave Camp Rock. But I was, I was desperate to leave. All of the whispers and stares were not only annoying but hurtful. Most of these people who were talking about me behind my back had never even known of my existence before Tess had publicly ruined me. Now if was too late to go back and change things, I would never be able to show my face at camp again.

I lived the last week of summer in silence. I constantly stared at my phone. I had Shane's umber, he had given it to me when we were getting on and I had never deleted it. But however much I thought about it, I could never bring myself to call it. If he would just give me two minutes I would have shown him that I wasn't pretending, I had never openly lied to his face.

I almost called once, my finger was on the call button, but then it came to pressing it and I had to pull away. I couldn't ring him; he would probably have blocked my number anyway. I was quite happy to stay like this, without knowing for sure that he had blocked my number and only assuming. It wasn't definite and I would rather have it that way than any other way.

I didn't try to call him again and by the time I started school exactly two weeks after Final Jam, it was killing me. I had been in almost constant contact with Caitlyn, texting and calling her every spare minute of the day. When you're lying in your room watching the ceiling, you have a lot of spare minutes.

School passed in a blur. We didn't do anything but mess around all day, we were just handed text books and showing new students around. It wasn't until I was leaving school at four that I started paying attention.

I noticed that I was getting a lot of looks. There were students that didn't even know my name before just staring at me; whispering about me and watching me walk by. I began to panic that they had found out about my lie from camp and walked faster and faster towards my locker. Once there, I threw everything into my bag, yanked it over my shoulder and slammed the locker shut before turning around.

There was a perfect semi-circle of students around me, blocking my exit from all directions. Nobody was closer than three metres except for one very familiar, very cute pop star.

I felt tears well up in my eyes at the mere sight of him. Had he come here just to embarrass me? Had he arrived to tell my school how much of a liar I was? I tried to walk off, push past him and leave before the tears fell, but it didn't work. Shane's arms held me back. I prepared myself for the worst, prepared for Shane to tell every student at my school how much of a liar I was.

"Mitchie I'm sorry." I wasn't prepared for that. I spun around to face him as he continued. "I know that you lied," Here it came. "But I also know that you weren't acing. You were being yourself all summer and you never openly lied to me. I just assumed that what everybody was telling me was right I should have trusted you. Just because you lied about your Mum didn't mean you were lying about yourself. I know, you just wanted to fit in for once and I'm sorry for not seeing that. I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I'm sorry for not giving you a chance. I really mean it Mitchie. I'm sorry for everything. Can you ever forgive me for being such an idiot?" A few tears dripped from my eye and I could hear phones snapping pictures all around.

"I'm sorry too Shane. I'm sorry for lying and I'm sorry for not telling you when I had the chance. So the answer is, I can for give you, as long as you can forgive me." Shane didn't say anything, he just pulled me in for a very tight hug and held me as my whole school cheered for us. I was crying in happiness when he pulled away and kissed my cheek.

I felt my heart leap before I reminded myself that it was just a kiss on the cheek. Nothing more, I should just be grateful that I had Shane now, he had forgiven me and I was just that:

Grateful.

**Yeah like I said I don't really like the end but I didn't know how else to end it.**

**~Spwarkle**


End file.
